


Schooled

by TheShippingRoyalty



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingRoyalty/pseuds/TheShippingRoyalty
Summary: Roddy, Carole, Tuesday, and Pyotr are all students at IA. A teacher they all share is Eren Gunner. Mr. Gunner is a very overly confident teacher, who seems to be quite sure of himself. He is a pro in the subject he teaches, and... Wait. Hold on. No, that can't be right. Mr. Gunner is a DJ on the side?The whole game just changed.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday), Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Kudos: 7





	1. Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teach Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283014) by [Awhratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awhratz/pseuds/Awhratz). 



_"I wake to the sound of a song."_

What kind of quote is "I wake to the sound of a song"? ...I gotta hurry up and get to school, so I can't dwell on it. Every morning a random quote is yelled by my roommate ~~Alexis~~ Axel. ...Or, as you may know heee...- HIM!, Pyotr. 

"Hey, sleepyhead!" He calls with a grin, "Guysssss my roommate Roddy is awake! I think we woke him up again."

"Vlogging again this early? Really?" 

"Well yeah! Gotta keep the people updated, after all!"

I stare at him for a moment. "...How did you even survive without them this long?"

"I dunno!" He says, and then he turns his attention back to his phone again.

I sigh and get ready, demanding him going into the hall to finish up, cause I refuse to change in front of the camera. He smiles, waves, and leaves to head to another contest. I think this one was another season of Mars Brightest. I change and let him come back in, and then I get my stuff and rush to class.


	2. First Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misgendering and transphobia are in this chapter, and a teacher who is highly respected being stuck up and close minded is in this. Hacking is a constant, impersonation of someone through hacking their social media is also a constant, and attempts to get someone fired from a teaching job are also made. Please proceed with caution.

As the teacher walked in, Roddy wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on finishing the last line of code he needed to input before he could break the firewall and finally access the games he wanted to play and the anime he wanted to watch.

"Miss Rosa." The teacher called to him. He didn't respond, as he typed the last few characters and hit enter. He smiled to himself as he saw the firewall literally deconstruct and let him through to the things he wanted.

" _Miss Rosa._ " The teacher repeated herself. It was not until she moved her hand in front of the screen that Roddy realized the teacher called his deadname. "O-Oh, uh, s-sorry Ms. Simmons. What did you need?" He cursed himself for stuttering like that.

"Your attention, Rosa."

He cringed at the name Rosa, curling in on himself and tightly pulling his jacket around himself and wishing he could disappear. "...Okay, Ms. Simmons." He said, suddenly realizing how high and feminine his voice was. He felt weird and out of place. ...He would speak up about the misgendering Ms. Simmons always did to every student, but... He knew it wouldn't do much good.

All the other teachers thought she was perfect. And every student aside from a few were inputted into the system with proper pronouns and names in place. _But not him._

...He hated this class. Ms. Simmons always did this. No student who had proper things in the system and had been on hormones was treated like this by Ms. Simmons. Just the obvious people who didn't stick out like he did.

Ms. Simmons continued with her lecture.

Roddy was to upset and nervous and afraid that he'd get hurt if he said things now, as it was already a month into his classes with Ms. Simmons. He couldn't focus so he pretended to pay attention, deciding to hack into the school system and find Ms. Simmons info. He put all of it through the ringer and hacked into her accounts on every social media site she had.

He was going to make this her be hated.

He made posts that said horrible awful things that everyone reported and disgusting people loved. He then forced her accounts to block all of those, and keep spouting things. He did his best to make her sound awful and get her fired. And then he was able to pay attention to the lesson for real, so he did.


End file.
